I'm Already There
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: We may be a thousand miles apart. But I'll be with you wherever you are...


Hey again, everybody! I got the idea for this stuck in my mind, and I finally finished it! The song I used in here is I'm Already There, by Lonestar. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVSVUSVU

Elliot licked his lips as he walked around the small hotel room, staring at the phone. It had been nearly a month since he had seen his family, and it was slowly tearing him apart. He finally broke down and picked the phone up, dialing that number again.

Two rings, three... Finally someone picked up.

_Hello?_

He couldn't help but smile at her voice. "Hey there, beautiful," he murmured.

He could already hear the smile in her voice. _I miss you, El._

"I know," he soothed. "I miss you, too. So much."

On her end of the line, he could hear their children laughing and carrying on, and he had to wipe away a tear from his eye. He missed them all so much.

She laughed softly. _I should have never given them chocolate. They're having a good time tearing up the house._

"I'm sure they are."

_He called her on the road _

_From a lonely cold hotel room _

_Just to hear her say 'I love you one more' time _

_And when he heard the sound _

_Of the kids laughing in the background _

_H__e had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

_Here. Someone wants to talk to you._

He smiled a little and waited as the phone was handed off to one of their children.

_Daddy_? It was their youngest son, Jacob.

Elliot sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey, buddy. What are you doing?"

_Nothing_. There was a brief pause. _I miss you, Daddy._

Elliot nearly choked on the air in his lungs. "I... I miss you too, little man. Very much."

_When are you coming home?_

Without thinking about it, he said, "I'm already there, buddy."

_No, you're not,_ Jacob argued, confused.

"Maybe not physically, but I'm there, honey. I'm all around you. I'm in the wind, and I'm in you. And I know that I'm in your prayers every night," he answered softly.

_A little voice came on the phone _

_And said, "Daddy when you coming home?"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there _

_Take a look around _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair _

_I'm the shadow on the ground _

_I'm the whisper in the wind _

_I'm your imaginary friend _

_And I know I'm in your prayers _

_Oh I'm already there_

_Okay, Daddy. Mommy wants to talk to you. I love you. Please come home._

"I know, little man. But I have to finish this before I can come home. I love you, too."

He waited patiently for the phone to return to his wife.

She got back on the phone. _I really miss you, El. Don't worry about the kids. They'll be all right._

"I know. They'll be fine. They're tough, just like you," he replied softly.

_I... don't feel so tough right now_, she murmured._ I really wish... I was there with you. Lying in your arms, holding you close_. She paused. _But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight._

He nodded, even though she couldn't see the movement. "Yes, you will."

_And I'll kiss you, and touch you with my fingertips_. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. _So turn out the lights, and close your eyes, because I'm right there with you._

_She got back on the phone _

_Said "I really miss you, darling _

_Don't worry about the kids, they'll be all right _

_Wish I was in your arms _

_Lying right there beside you _

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight _

_And I'll gently kiss your lips _

_Touch you with my fingertips _

_So turn out the light and close your eyes"_

"Yes, you are," he whispered, touching the empty expanse of bed beside him.

She smiled softly. _I know. And you're right here with me._

"I am?"

Of course you are. _Everywhere I look, I see you. I see you in our babies, and I hear you every time they talk or laugh._

He closed his eyes and conjured her image up in his mind. The way she smiled, the way she walked, and the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. "I see you in them, too. I miss all of you," he whispered, tears threatening to fall again.

_I know you do, El. And we miss you, too. But look around. We're right there with you. We always are, no matter where you go or what you do._

He nodded mutely. "I know."

_We're everywhere, all around you. We're the beat in your heart, and we'll always be there. Always. Can you feel that?_

He nodded again. "Yes, I can."

_Good. We love you._

"I love you, too. More than I could ever say."

_You don't have to say it, El,_ she murmured. _We see it every day._

"I hope so..."

_We do._

He smiled a little. "I love you. So much."

_I know. And I love you, too._

They talked for a little while longer, until she finally said, _I've got to get the kids ready for bed. I love you, El._

He nodded, wishing that he could be there to give them baths and read them stories before he tucked them into bed. "Okay. Give them a kiss for me."

_I will._

"I love you."

_I know you do, El. And I love you, too._

He reluctantly closed his cell phone and turned over in the bed, staring at the wall.

_I'm already there _

_Don't make a sound _

_I'm the beat in your heart _

_I'm the moonlight shining down _

_I__'m the whisper in the wind _

_And I'll be there until the end _

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there_

Olivia was pacing the living room floor sometime close to midnight. She couldn't sleep, and the only way she knew to relieve her restless energy was to keep moving.

Her head jerked up when she heard someone at the door, and her first instinct was to go for the gun hidden in her nightstand.

The door opened slightly, and she felt her heart stop all together when her husband walked slowly into the house.

Her hand went to her heart as her eyes widened. "Elliot?"

He nodded and stepped closer, until he was finally in front of her. Then he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close, slowly rubbing her back. "I missed you so much, Liv..."

"I missed you too, El," she whispered, winding her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

He continued to hold her, unable to release her. He didn't fight her hands when she gripped his forearms and gently guided him down the hall, toward their bedroom.

She pulled him down onto the bed, smiling when he turned her onto her side and snuggled up against her back, his chin resting on her shoulder and his arms winding possessively around her waist.

His lips brushed against her neck, and she shivered, turning slowly in his arms so that she could face him. Resting her hand against his cheek, she murmured, "I'm glad you're home, baby."

He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Me, too."

"The kids missed you."

He sighed. "I know. I missed them, too."

She snuggled into his arms, sighing as she shut her eyes. "How much do you want to bet they're all in here by sunrise?"

He chuckled. "I know they will be."

She yawned, her hands sliding under his shirt.

He rubbed her shoulder and gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Sleep, Liv. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Her mouth curved up in a small smile. "I'm glad..."

He watched as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, and only then did he allow himself to sleep.

_We may be a thousand miles apart _

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

Sunlight was bleeding through the window as Elliot's eyes fluttered open, awareness slowly coming back to him. He smiled when he saw Olivia sleeping in his arms, and the smile widened when he felt one little body pressed against his back. Another little body was pressed against Olivia, and he kissed Olivia's forehead.

"I win," Olivia whispered, her eyes still closed.

He chuckled. "No, we both won."

"They're our babies," she whispered. "Yes, they are."

She snuggled into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "They've been in here almost every night since you left..."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Then he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Liv. But you know I had to do it."

"I know. But that didn't stop us from missing you."

He ran one large hand over her shoulder. "I missed you three, too."

"Four," she corrected, her voice barely a whisper.

He raised his eyebrows, then looked down. "Four? You, Jacob, and Emily..."

"I'm pregnant, El..."

He stumbled around for words, but none would come to his mind. So he reached down and cupped her chin in his hand. Then he gently tipped her head back and kissed her tenderly. When he finally pulled back again, he rubbed his thumb over her soft skin as he said, "I... I love you so much, Liv."

"I know we didn't talk about it, but-"

His finger on her lips silenced her. "I don't care. I'm happy. We're going to have another baby." He kissed her again.

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you're happy."

His hand drifted down to her stomach, and he slid it under her shirt and caressed her abdomen gently. "Hi in there," he whispered, bringing tears to Olivia's eyes.

He rubbed her stomach for a few more moments, then drew her back into his arms. Another baby... Another baby with the love of his life. He smiled contently, knowing that life didn't get any sweeter than this.

_I'm already there _

_Take a look around _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair _

_I'm the shadow on the ground _

_I'm the whisper in the wind _

_And I'll be there until the end _

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there _

_Oh I'm already there_

The End

A/N: Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this. It was definitely a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review! Happy reading, everyone!


End file.
